Eternal Love
by Kira Katsuki
Summary: This is the edited version. I went back and looked it over for grammar mistakes and spelling. It's still short and sad. And I still suck at summaries. Please do read and review if you please.


Author's Note: Hello again. I did not add anything new to my story. I simply decided to edit it and try and make it better. I hope I succeeded…

Warnings: Suicide. Angst and well SasuNaru implied. Nothing major.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only the idea of the one-shot.

Eternal Love

It was so dark… I could no longer feel my body, it had gone… The cold was harsh, and I felt my senses slipping.

"Sasuke…" I mumbled.

"What?" the raven replied, his voice strained, as if he was holding in a painful cry.

"I can't feel my legs anymore…" I whispered, my voice breaking.

"Hold on a little longer Dobe… We're almost there" he urged me, his face marred with a worried frown.

"Kay…" I replied weakly. I opened my eyes as much as I could and stared out the window, watching the trees and scenery pass by. Today, I could feel was my last day. I was tired and very weak. My best friend, Uchiha Sasuke, was driving me at an insane speed to the hospital. Why could I never accomplish my goal? Why could I never end my torture?

~Flashback~

"_Dobe open the fucking door!" I heard someone scream as they banged their fist against my bedroom's door._

"_Sas…uke…." I choked out, as I laid against the wall and stared at my slit wrists. This was my fifth attempt at suicide in the past 2 years. The other four had failed because of the same reason_. _Uchiha Sasuke, my bastard of a best friend and all time love. Why couldn't he just let me die? Why did he insist in saving me? Why couldn't he see that my life was a living hell? At my 17 years of age I was so screwed up, I couldn't even explain. My parents were gone. My grandparents, gone. My brother, gone. My uncle, my godfather, my whole family was gone. I had lived on my own in a three bedroom apartment ever since I was 14, which had been the year I had lost everything in a massive murder. Why was I still alive? Because my stupid friends wouldn't let me go. Because they couldn't understand that nothing was right for me. Because they couldn't tell the difference between my true smiles and the fake ones. Because they couldn't see that my best friend was killing me slowly. Because they didn't know the real Uzumaki Naruto._

_My whole life had been perfect until fate had decided to royally screw me up by taking everything I loved. My whole family had been brutally murdered, one by one before my eyes, and all because of me. My crazy stalker, Orochimaru, had followed me home on my grandma's birthday and decided to take everything away from me because I didn't love him. The guy was caught after murdering my family, yet that didn't make up the fact they were gone. Soon after, in the course of two years, I had tried to take my life four times, only to be stopped by a certain Uchiha._

_In the beginning it had been hard, and instead of getting better it all got worse two years and a half later when the love of my life, my best friend, confessed he was in love with someone from our school but decided to keep it at that and refused to give any other details on said person. I wasn't even aware if the person was a girl or a guy, considering he was bi. That day all my hopes had been crushed. I mean, I had been in love with the guy ever since I knew what love was! So when he comes to me drunk as fuck and tells me "Naru… I'm in love with someone…." And then passes out, what was I supposed to do? Well I took him into the spare bedroom and put him in bed then went back to my bedroom and slit my wrists with the dagger I keep in my desk for desperate times like this. Times when cutting is the only thing that makes me feel better. When living seems too painful and complicated and dying seems a blissful paradise of no worry._

_I cried silently as the sharp dagger danced across my wrist, leaving a gorgeous path of crimson after every glide. I hissed lowly at the light sting and opened my eyes to see the beautiful crimson liquid flow in strange patterns down my arm. The relief came instantly as did the urge of adding another cut. I took the blade and pressed harder and slowly began cutting my skin open, feeling the lingering pain the blade left as something burst. My vein. This time not even Sasuke could help me. He's too drunk and won't wake up. I smiled softly and closed my eyes as I felt my blood flow faster and run down my hand, forming a small puddle around my form. With my right hand, I took the blade and ripped my pants open to slice my thighs and was instantly felt a wave of relief. Such a wonderful sensation. The feeling of the blood pooling around my form. Slowly, I allowed my eyes to close once again and began to drift away from the cruel reality known as life. The only regret I would ever have was not telling Sasuke about my feelings. Hopefully he would understand my want to die. After all, I made Sakura-Chan keep the letter I wrote the first time I tried to commit suicide and made her swear to give it to him if anything were ever to happen to me. Of course she had beaten the living shit out of me when she found out I had tried to take my life, but who could blame her? I was like the little brother she never had._

_As I felt my senses slip away as I heard a faint voice scream my name. Then, I felt myself get picked up. Sasuke. I instantly knew it. He was always there, preventing me from achieving my objective._

"_Let me die in peace Teme…" I mumbled as he carried me._

"_Hang on… please Dobe…." He begged and placed me in the back seat of his car._

_~End Flashback~_

And that was how I had ended up here. Laying in the backseat, bleeding slowly. Remembering all those happy times with my family, with Sasuke, with my friends…. All those times when I had truly smiled. All those times when I had wondered if anything could be more perfect. When I had no clue of what suffering truly was. When I was the loved boy who had everything. The boy who could only wish his love was returned. When I though life couldn't get any better. When happiness was present….

"Sasu…." I whispered.

"Don't talk Dobe…. Hang on we're almost at the hospital."

"I won't make it Sasu… I know it and so do you… I'm sorry…." I replied weakly.

"Don't say that Dobe… We'll make it… Just hang on" he replied softly and drove faster. I would hang on until we got to the hospital so I could properly tell him I loved him… those would be my last words…. They had to be….

My eyes closed and I felt myself be carried. I forced my eyes open and stared at Sasuke's chest.

"Sasu… I need to tell you something…" I mumbled and allowed myself to feel his warmth for the last time.

"You can tell me when you are better Naru… Save your strength…" he replied smiling softly at me.

"HELP ME! HE'S DYING!" he screamed as he busted through the hospital doors.

"I love you… I always have and I always will…." I told him as loud as I could muster but it was only a mere whisper. He fell to his knees and cried softly.

"Don't leave me Naru… I love you too… Please don't leave me…." He sobbed kissing my forehead. I smiled weakly at him and kissed his lips with my remaining strength.

"Now I can die peacefully…. I will wait for you…. It doesn't matter how long… I will always wait for you… I love you…." I whispered and slowly drifted into an endless sleep….

~Nurse's P.O.V~

I stood there… silently watching the young raven haired boy hang onto the blond boy's body with all his might, whispering sweet "I love you's" and "don't leave me's'…. I felt crushed. The blond boy in his arms looked no older than 16 and he had lost his life. And his partner cried with all his might. Ignoring the doctor's attempts to tear the blond boy away from his embrace. It was all very painful to watch, especially when one knew what it was like to lose your loved one….

"Darling we need you to let him go…" I whispered and placed a hand on the raven's shoulder.

"I can't…. He's gone…. No…" he sobbed.

"Dear I know this is hard but we need to take him away…. There are kids around… please come with me… "I told him and he stood up with the blond boy in his arms. Another of the nurses guided him to the nearest empty room and I followed.

The rest of the night was filled with pained sobs and silent cries. I had informed the raven's parents and family, who had rushed to the hospital. An entire group of people had rushed into the hospital and were now mourning silently for the blond boy.

A week later we received a boy of 17 with deep cuts in his wrists who was slipping away fast. It was the same raven haired boy from last time.

"I love him too much" he whispered to me as we tried to stabilize him.

"I know dear… I know" I said smiling softly.

"Thank you" he whispered with a weak smile before dying. Why that boy had thanked me, I will never know. But what I did know was that those two boys were proof that love had no boundaries. And here I stand before their graves. Leaving a single white rose on each. For I knew what their love was like. For I knew they were together in a place where they would live with their love forever…. For their love is eternal and hard to find….

TheEnd


End file.
